Jorrie - Escape The Dome
by candyflossblue
Summary: 2 months of being Under the Dome. Joe and Norrie are finally together. Official. But a turn of events occur, could there be a way out? Will they get through this together? Will they escape the Dome? Or will they go down with it? "No matter what, I'll be there with you, till the end. Right to the end." - Joe McAlister. Bits of Jarbie. Rated T due to threat and possible bad language.
1. Expecting Answers

**Soooo sooo sorry that I haven't uploaded in ages but I decided to start an Under the Dome fanfic because I'm literally in love with this TV show and I'm currently waiting for season 3 to come out in England, also I'm a massive Jorrie fan and I hope there are some readers out there that enjoy my passion for UTD and Jorrie because this is what this fanfic it about so enjoy haha.**

**Firstly, I'd like to clear up to people who have watched UTD that I'm just going to change things that have happened slightly and that things might be a bit muddled in the timeline of the show. And that they have just found the hole in the locker, I'll explain more through the fanfic. **

**P.S I will try to update my Folive stories but I am finding it hard to gather ideas for them, I am so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tv show Under the Dome or the characters Joe McAlister or Norrie Calvert-Hill or any of the other characters of Under the Dome that feature in this fanfic.**

JOE'S POV:

The ear piercing sound of my alarm clock chimes at exactly 9:00am. I slam it hard with my hand to silence it. Sitting up on the sofa, I run my fingers through my dark brown messy hair. I wish I never put that stupid alarm clock down here. Suddenly, I realise that my girlfriend, Norrie has disappeared from beside me on the sofa. That's weird. I could of swore she was cuddled up next to me 5 minutes ago... I stumble into my kitchen and switch the kettle on, silently thanking the generator for still working after two months of being in the dome. I catch a glimpse of a sticky note attached to the kettle, it read:

_~ I know you make a cup of tea every morning you nerd, so I put this here, I've gone to the SweetBriar Rose to sort some things, I'll be back soon._

_Nor x ~_

Even though a smile crept onto my face as I read the word nerd, one of Norrie's many loving insults, a curious feeling appeared in my stomach. What 'things' does she mean? I know Norrie can handle herself just fine but I still feel the need to protect her, even if she doesn't need it.

Without hesitation, I go up to my room to get changed out of my pyjama pants into my mustard skinny jeans and my black and red stripy top. I hop down the stairs and snatch my green jacket from the banister, I make my way outside and start to jog to the SweetBriar Rose. Norrie was drilled firmly into my mind, everything I do, I feel like I need to do it for her. Even if that means skipping a cup of tea for one morning.

NORRIE'S POV:

I didn't want to tell Joe why I came to the SweetBriar Rose because he has enough to worry about, I mean his sister got murdered last week for gods sake. But I did tell him where I was, which I wasn't going to but I felt like he deserved to know where I was intending to go. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't come here anyway, he knows I can look after myself. Soon Julia enters the cafe looking rushed.

"Julia! I was waiting for you." I jump off my stool towards her.

"Oh hi Norrie. I'm kind of busy, what did you want?" She replies looking distracted.

"I want you to take me to see Big Jim in his cell." I say confidently. This steals Julia's attention, her focus was all on me.

"What. He's a murderer, he murdered Dodee. Why do you want to see him?" Julia shakes her head in disbelief. Before I could answer an old woman interrupts.

"Tut tut tut, I wouldn't mix myself with vicious murderers, love." '

"Well thank you for your input." I say sarcastically as Julia pulls me aside to talk in private.

"So? What could you possibly have to say to him?" She continues.

"He knows about the egg Julia, I just want to know what he knows about it."

"Oh yeah, the egg, where is it?"

"Melanie has it, don't worry it's safe. She protects it like it's her baby or something." I roll my eyes.

"At least it safe, but why do you want to know what he knows?"

"Well for starters he could be after it if he knows it's connected to the dome."

"Ok, you made your point. But where's Joe?"

"He has enough on his mind, he doesn't need to worry about this as well."

"Yeah, poor Angie, she didn't deserve to die like that. How is he coping?"

"Better, but not good enough to come to Big Jim's cell."

"I'll take you there now, my car is outside."

* * *

Once we get to the Police Station me and Julia enter. It looked like it was empty so we went straight towards to cells. My heart started to beat faster, not that I was scared of Jim but because I was worried about what he knew. It was horrible not having Joe beside me, he kept me calm in situations like these. It just showed how much I needed him. We enter the cell room and walked to Jim's cell. As our footsteps grew louder, Big Jim looked up and revealed an evil smile.

"Well, I didn't expect to get a visit from you Miss Calvert-Hill." He sniggered.

"Shut up you filthy murderer! I'm not here for a pep talk. I'm here for answers."

"Norrie, I'll wait outside in case anyone comes in ok?" Julia patted my shoulder and gave me a encouraging smile as she walked out.

"I'm listening." Jim takes a seat on his cell bench after Julia had left the room.

"Ok. So what do you know about the egg?" As soon as I said 'the egg' his head shot up.

JOE'S POV:

I finally make it to the SweetBriar Rose, I enter as I catch my breath. I clutch my side as I have a colossal stitch. I scan the Cafe but there is no sight of Norrie. I slouch onto a stool and sigh. I hear a woman's voice from behind me.

"Excuse me, but you look lost."

I turn around to see a friendly looking old lady sat down with a cup of tea in her hand. (Man I wish I had a tea now, I'm so jealous).

"Yeah I'm looking for my friend. Well my girlfriend." I stutter, still not used to calling her that.

"Does she have browny red hair and a leather jacket?"

"Yeah that sort of sounds like her."

"With an attitude?"

"That's definitely her, yeah." I grin.

"Well she was talking to Julia Shumway, you know, the reporter. Something about seeing Big Jim at the Police Station to talk about some sort of egg. Scrambled egg maybe?"

My eyes widen. She's gone to speak to a murder. Now I was panicking, something could happen to her, even if he is in a cell. I jump to my feet and run out the cafe while shouting "Thank you" to the lady. I stopped outside because I realised that the police station would be too far to jog to on foot, I needed to get there somehow, I started to panic even more. But luckily I spotted a red bike lying on the side of the road. Normally I wouldn't just take stuff but this was for Norrie. I straddled the bike and rode off at full speed.

* * *

I skidded to a stop as I reached outside of the police station and jumped off the bike. I jogged up the steps leading to the doors and burst in. Looking around I see that the station is empty, so I walk down the corridor and take a turn to head to the cells. Straight away I see bright red curly hair. Julia was stood by the doors of the cell entrance, looking suspicious, like she was guarding something. I made my way towards her, and she soon noticed.

"Oh! Joe! Hi!" She says in surprise.

"Julia, where's Norrie?" I say, getting straight to the point. I come to stop in front of her.

There was a silence as Julia tries to avoid the question. My eyes shift to do the door behind her which is where the cells were. Julia noticed me eyeing the entrance, we maintained eye contact until I tried to race past Julia to get through the door but she was on to my plan and grabbed my arm firmly.

"Joe, she's just talking to him! She'll be out soon." Julia says while pulling me back from the door.

"No I need to be in there!" I shake her off and sprint through the door while she closely followed.

I gain sight of Norrie talking through cell bars to Jim, they both turn their heads as they hear my feet hit the metal flooring. Norrie's jaw drops as I slow down to stop next to her. Julia does the same.

"I'm sorry Norrie but he insisted on coming in." Julia stared at me, looking annoyed.

"What? How did you know I was here?" Norrie gestures around her.

"This lady from the SweetBriar Rose told me you and Julia were heading here."

"Ergh. Joe!" Norrie looks at me coldly and gently punches my shoulder.

"What! I was worried. I mean you're here to talk to HIM, why wouldn't I worry!" I point at big Jim who is smiling mischievously. "Why didn't you tell me, I could of come with you."

"Because you have to grieve Joe! Your sister got killed." Norrie says, sympathetically.

"Yes I know." I sigh "But you're my first priority here. I need to be strong for you."

"Awhh Joe." Norrie smiles sweetly.

"Awwwwhh Joee," big Jim mimicked Norrie's voice. "What a load of stupid teenage romance, pathetic girl, both you and your boyfriend."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." I confront him confidently.

"You know what else I know about that little egg of yours? I know that you both have some sort of connection with it. You two along with that Melanie girl, and my own son, my own god damn some, Junior. And I wonder, if you go down so will the dome..." Big Jim's face was pressed against the cell bars.

I grabbed Norrie's hand by instinct and pulled her away from his cell.

"Come on kids, let's go." Julia pulls both of us away and out of the police station.

NORRIE'S POV:

Once we were out of the station, Julia turned to me and Joe and began to speak quickly.

"Okay I need to help out Barbie, find Melanie and the egg and keep it safe. It should be ok as long as Big Jim stays in his cell, his trial is tomorrow. See you later, bye!" She jogs to her car and zooms away. I turn to Joe.

"What did he mean by 'if you go down?'" I look at him desperately confused.

"I'm sure he was just trying to scare us." Joe shrugged.

"Well he failed. He doesn't scare me." I roll my eyes.

"I know." Joe laughs which makes me smile.

I search him with eyes, his face was blank. I was trying to find his emotion, what was he feeling? What was he thinking? Instead I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. His arms folded around my waist as he squeezed me. I felt automatically safer.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I apologised, squeezing him tightly.

"It's ok. Forget it. Come on, I need to put this bike back where I found it." He pulls away and walks over to a red bike on the ground and starts to steer it towards me. I begin to laugh. "What?" He says, confused.

"Are you serious? Just leave it." I giggle.

"No, it's someone's bike, they might miss it."

"Joe, if you've noticed we're in a fishbowl, they'll find it eventually."

"Fishbowls have a hole in the top, however domes, do not."

"Nerd." I say playfully.

"I thought you like nerds." He smiled.

I smiled at him and laughed. But as I looked up my smile faded into a jaw dropped expression, I was speechless.

"What, what is it?" Joe asks before looking in the direction I was looking.

In front of me I saw fimiliar ripped jeans and the recognisable shredded leather jacket, then the unforgettable voice...

"Hi Norrie." His cheeky smile made my insides burn alive.

**I left it on a cliffhanger Wooo! Please review to tell me what you think. I don't know what uploading schedule I'll have for this story, it depends how much you guys like it. Let me know if you think I should carry on! Thanks.**

**candyflossblue xx**


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Ready for chapter 2? I hope you enjoy it, it's more focused on Joe and Norrie's problems rather than the actual dome but yeah!**

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor

JOE'S POV

"Frankie!? What? What! How did you get in the dome? And why! Why are you here!?" Norrie shouted.

I didn't know who 'Frankie' was but it was clear Norrie wasn't pleased to see him.

"Well you seemed pleased to see me." Frankie said sarcastically.

"Just answer my questions you jerk!"

"I was on the way to the same boarding school you were meant to be going to, I was staying with a mate in this crap town." He explained.

"It's not crap." I interrupt, he gives me an icy look then turns to Norrie.

"Who's this kid?" He chuckles as he points to me.

"I'm stood right here you know." I say, annoyed.

"No one asked you squirt." He raised his voice as he took a step closer to me.

"Frankie, stop." Norrie sighs as she stands in between us while facing him. "This is Joe. So how did you know I was here?"

"I saw you about a week ago around that cafe, you're there a lot..." Frankie shrugs casually.

"You stalked me for a week! Ew gross!" Norrie screamed in his face, but he seemed relaxed as he flicked his black hair to the side.

"Whatever. I just wanted to say that I want you. I want you back." Frankie said with no emotion.

When I heard him say that I couldn't find words, he couldn't just show up out of nowhere and ask my girlfriend out. He had obviously upset Norrie in the past because she was noticably upset when she saw him. This made me angry and I hardly ever get angry. Before Norrie could I reply I found my mouth pouring out words uncontrollably.

"She's with me."

"You what?" He looks me up and down.

"I'm her boyfriend." I say more confidently than I expected. Frankie's face was blank for a couple of seconds, then he turned to Norrie.

"Is this true?"

"Yes Frankie, it's true." Norrie rolls her eyes at him.

"What! What has he got that I haven't?" He holds up his arms.

"A lot of things. He actually cares about me, unlike you." She said coldly.

"I admit I made some mistakes but I've changed." When Frankie said this, something sparked in Norrie and she exploded.

"You will NEVER change! Now leave me alone, don't talk to me and don't look at me! I can't wait till I'm out of the dome away from you!" She screamed at him. She turned on her heels and strided away.

"Norrie!" I shouted after her. I looked at Frankie who was rolling his eyes. "Here. Take this bike and go back to your friend's and stay there. She clearly doesn't want you near her and neither do I." I pass him the bike and jog after Norrie.

NORRIE'S POV:

As me and Joe walked home together I told him all about Frankie and why I disliked him so much. He was one of my ex's, he was quite aggressive in our relationship, he used to hit me from time to time. He had a problem, something that makes him uncontrollably angry. I'm glad I told Joe and got it off my chest, I could trust him with anything. I felt so lucky to have him in my life. As we got to Joe's house we slumped down on the sofa and switched the radio on to the only station that played under the dome.

"I can't believe he used to hit you. Next time I see him I'm going to... Going to..." Joe tried to think.

"I can look after myself Joe I don't need you to do anything. Just try not to get involved, I can handle it." I shrug.

"You're the strongest girl I've ever met you know Nor." He smiled.

"Thanks and you're the geekiest boy I've ever met." We both laughed.

After we finished laughing, Joe leaned towards me and lightly kissed me on the lips. He started to pull away but I smiled and grabbed the collar on his t-shirt to pull him back towards me. Our lips connected and created a passionate kiss. His hand was now placed on the back of my neck, pulling me even closer towards him. But we got interrupted by a knock at the door, I pulled away from him and stood up to go to answer the door. However Joe had different ideas so he also stood up but he took my hand and pulled me back to him and repeatedly kissed me as I tried to hold back giggles. Another knock against the door, even harder and louder this time.

"For gods sake." Joe sighed. He looked out the window but his expression was blank. After he turned to me. "Nor, can you go and feed Truman, I forgot to this morning."

"Um sure, what about the door?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Thanks and don't worry I'll get it." He said as he walked towards it and I walked to the kitchen.

JOE'S POV

I swing the door open.

"You son of a bitch. What do you want?"

"Ha, I guess she told you." Smirked Frankie.

"How can you smile about that, you psychopath. Your lucky I said to Norrie I wouldn't get involved."

"Oh yeah I'm so lucky." He said sarcastically.

"How did you find out where I live?" I said with a straight face.

"I used your little gift, that red bike. I followed you and Norrie here." He said leaning against the door frame.

"A stalker as well as a girl beater, your mother must be very proud." I say coldly.

"She would be if she was in the dome." He said as he tried to push past me.

I put my arm across the door to stop him. He stared at me angrily, I heard Norrie's voice from behind me.

"Can't you just stay away for 5 minutes Frankie?" She asked desperately.

"Please, hear me out." He begged. Norrie stared at him, contemplating.

"Fine." She finally said.

"Thank you." He sighed but I remained with my arm firmly blocking his passage. "Tell your 'boyfriend' to move his arm before I break it." He continued, emphasising the word break.

"Joe..." She pleaded. I dropped my arm at her command and Frankie pushed past me aggressively, I sighed and shut the door.

I follow Norrie and Frankie into my front room. I lean against the wall keeping a close eye on Frankie as he approached Norrie. I was trying to not get involved like Norrie said but it has proven to be harder than I thought.

NORRIE'S POV

I was so glad that Joe didn't lash out at Frankie, that would have gone very badly and when Frankie gets mad, well he doesn't stop...

"Go on then. Speak." I cross my arms.

"Norrie, I swear I have changed. We can make it work. I don't have anyone else." He grovelled. I glanced at Joe, who twitched at Frankie's begging.

"No. I've moved on, I've moved on so far I don't even want to know you."

"But why him? It should be me, I'm so much better." He points at Joe.

"I love him." I stare at Joe, admiring how much he cares. He was watching Frankie, I knew he had my back. He caught my eye and smiled genuinely.

"We belong together." Frankie said softly, he took a step closer as I took one step back.

"No!" I put my hands out in front of me.

"I think you should leave." Joe stepped forward and said without hesitation. This surprised me because I was normally the one protecting Joe, not the other way round.

"I think you should shut the hell up! This isn't any of your business." Frankie snaps.

"Of course it's my business, she's my girlfriend!" Joe snaps back. Frankie turns to face me.

"How can you choose this kid over me! Come on, come with me." Frankie grabs my wrist aggressively. I pull back fast and free myself.

"Leave. Now." Joe walks close up to Frankie, gritting his teeth. I'd never seen him so close to exploding.

"Or what? You'll make me?" Frankie goes right in Joe's face, there noses inches apart.

"Stay and you'll see." Joe nods his head.

"No Joe." I step forward towards them.

"Go for it kid. I dare you." Frankie threatened.

Frankie was edging closer and closer to Joe until he was shoving him with his chest. To my surprise Joe pushed Frankie's chest which made quite an impact on the space between them, I never knew Joe was that strong. I instantly shouted before things got out of hand.

"Stop, that's enough!" This caught their attention. Frankie looked to me and then to Joe.

"Obviously your new boyfriend has your back here. But I'm not letting this go. I'll be back." Frankie said while pushing past Joe and exiting out the front door. We both watched out the window as Frankie road off on the red bike.

JOE'S POV:

When I saw Frankie disappear down the road I took a deep breath. I actually succeeded on protecting Norrie. That was an achievement. I don't know what came over me, I just started to get angry when I watched him talk to Norrie like that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to do that." Norrie sighed and sat down effortlessly onto the sofa.

"It's fine, at least he's gone for now." I sit down next to her.

"Yeah, thanks to you. Wow that's a surprise." She jokes. I smile and look down.

"I thought you didn't do conflict." She smiled.

"I would for you."

"Aw you're so cute Joseph." She laughed.

"Hey! You know I hate being called that." I chuckle.

"I'm normally the one protecting you." She winks playfully.

"Well I-"

"Sh, listen." She interrupts me, mid sentence and turns the radio up. A female voice was talking.

_~"Did anyone else see that? Multicoloured star like lights bursting into the air from somewhere in the forest? Maybe it was the sun reflecting off the water. What do you think Dave?"~_

A male voice answered and continued the conversation. Me and Norrie looked up at each other wide-eyed. We rushed towards the walkie-talkie on the table knowing that Melanie should have the other one.

"Melanie? Melanie? Are you there?" I speak into the walkie-talkie, panicked.

"Yes! Joe? You'll never guess what just happened!" Melanie replies, sounding flushed.

"Something to do with multicoloured star like lights? We heard it on the radio." I said, there was a long silence before she answered.

"Quick, you and Norrie need to get here now. I'm where we first found the egg. In the middle if the forest."

"On our way." I reply. I shoved the walkie-talkie in my back pocket and me and Norrie rush out of my house.

* * *

We finally get to Melanie. As we catch our breath, she starts to explain what had happened.

"Ok, so as soon as I stepped on this patch, where we first found the egg in the mini dome. It started shaking and glowing white, like it does when it wants something and then it started turning all sorts of weird colours and the glowing got brighter. Then these multicoloured stars. Well they went in all different directions, and after that, the egg is black again. See" she pulls out the egg from her satchel and hands it to Norrie.

"Why did you come out here anyway?" Norrie asked inspecting the egg.

"I just wanted to get so fresh air instead of staying at Juniors all day long."

"I still don't like that guy." I roll my eyes.

"I'm not surprised. After what he did to your sister. Locked her up in his stupid underground storage room." Melanie raises her voice.

"Can we not talk about that." I look at the ground and put my hands in my pocket.

Norrie rests her head on my shoulder and rubs my arm sympathetically. I smile and rest my head on top of hers. I really needed her in my life and I had her. I was definitely not going to let her go.

"Ok, love birds. What are we going to do? The egg seems to be suffering without those stars." Melanie takes back the egg from Norrie.

"Well why would it throw them out everywhere if it needs them?" Norrie shrugged.

"I don't know, I'd never seen them before I stood on that spot." Melanie sighs.

"Stand on it again? Maybe something else will happen?" I ask.

Melanie returns to the spot while holding the egg. To our surprise the egg started to flash the colours of the stars that were released. It reminded me of a disco.

"Red, yellow, pink, green, purple, orange and blue." Melanie named the colours as it shone each of them in a cycle.

"It's flashing, like an S.O.S signal." Norrie raised an eyebrow.

All of a sudden a strange thought came into my head and I felt like I needed to say it.

"Maybe the egg wants us to find them..."

**It didn't really end on a cliffhanger but I didn't know how to end it haha. And I don't know when I'll upload another chapter, hopefully in the next couple of days. A week at the longest. For people who are wondering, Frankie is my own creation, the idea came from my best friend, Olivia and my boyfriend, Liam. And Frankie will be part of this story for most of the way through so he will definitely cause trouble throughout the chapters. Please review! Tell me what you think of it! Thanks.**

**candyflossblue xx **


	3. Energy Located

Chapter 3: Energy Located.

NORRIE'S POV:

As the sun started to set, me, Joe and Melanie strolled back to Joe's house. It started to get colder when the sun disappeared, now I wished that I hadn't left my leather jacket at Joe's. I wrapped my arms around myself, half shivering. I didn't realise that Joe had noticed my occasional shivers until I felt his warm green jacket be placed over my shoulders. Then he put his arm around my shoulders as well, he pulled me close and kissed the top side of my head lovingly.

"So, how are we going to get these stars when we have no idea where they are? We can't just search the WHOLE of Chester's Mill, hoping to come across them." Melanie sighed.

"Well what about Dodee's old energy locator thingy. She gave it to Julia before Big Jim killed her. So it should be at Julia's house." I suggested. Joe's face lit up.

"Yes! That's such a good idea. If we get that then it will detect the energy from the stars and show us roughly where they are. Just like how it lead Dodee and Julia to me and Norrie." He said, to himself.

"Ok well one problem.." Melanie looked down.

"What?" Both me and Joe said in unison.

"I don't think we should tell Julia about this, we don't know what the stars will do if we got close to them, and since she's not one of the four hands, I don't think it's safe for her."

"But she is the monarch?" Joe says, confused.

"I know, I know, but I just feel that something bad would happen if she got involved. I don't think the egg wants her to come with us." Melanie admitted as she clutched her satchel.

"Fine, go with your feeling, the egg might be trying to get through to us through our minds. But what about Junior? He's one of the four hands."

"When I go back to his, I'll explain what our plan is." Melanie nods.

"Urghh." Joe groans.

"Joe, we know he's an ass but we've got to work with him. The dome chose him for a reason." I encourage.

"The dome didn't protect Angie though, she was chosen but the dome replaced her with Melanie." Joe murmured.

"I can't ever replace your sister Joe." Melanie said smiling sympathetically. Joe looked up and smiled vaguely.

Soon we reach Joe's house, now it was pitch black, the moon shone brightly creating just enough light to see the pavement.

"Are you sure you'll be ok walking back?" Joe asked Melanie.

"Yeah, its only down the road. I'll tell Junior about what happened when I get back. See you tomorrow, I'll be over at about 10ish. Bye!" She strolled away down the road.

As soon as we got into the house, I went straight to the kitchen to make a hot chocolate. Truman was fast asleep in his dog bed, I wasn't surprised it was quite late. Suddenly I felt two warm arms slip around my waist from behind me. A soft pair of lips kissed my neck repeatedly. I giggled as I turned around to face Joe. Our lips were centimetres apart, he leaned closer slowly but I turned back around to make my hot drink. Joe sighed and sat on the counter next to me.

"That's not fair!" Joe moaned playfully.

"Too bad, I'm making hot chocolate and after I'm going to bed." I laugh. Joe looks at me with puppy eyes and a quivering lip.

I roll my eyes and smile. I take his face with my hand and pull him towards me a plant a kiss on his lips.

"Now get off the counter." I push him off.

JOE'S POV

After Norrie shooed me off the counter. I went upstairs to get changed into grey pyjama pants and then made my way to the front room where I find Norrie dressed in a tank top and pyjama shorts with her legs crossed, drinking her hot chocolate on the sofa. I smile to myself, thinking how lucky I was. I jumped onto the sofa and stretched out, I pulled the blanket over me and started to draw circles on Norrie's back with my finger. She finished her hot chocolate and lay down next to me. I wrapped my arm around her and squeezed her tightly, with my other hand I covered her gently with the soft blanket and then kissed her on the forehead. Norrie reached for the walkie-talkie and talked into it.

"Night Melanie."

"Night Norrie, night Joe." Melanie answered straight away, almost like she was waiting.

Norrie placed the walkie-talkie onto the coffee table and cuddled in to my chest. I stroked her arm comfortingly.

"Night dork." She smiled.

"Night Nor." I smile back.

* * *

The sun crept through the open curtains to burn my face. My eyes half opened to peek at the clock. It was 8:56am. I quickly disabled the alarm before the horrible ringing sound reappeared for this morning. I felt Norrie's breath against my neck, I pulled her closer and felt myself drifting back to sleep.

* * *

"Joe. Joe!" Norrie repeated. She was slapping my cheeks gently. "Get up, it's half 9."

I rolled over and pulled the covers over me. I heard Norrie sigh and then felt the covers be abruptly taken away from me. I groaned in a tantrum. She walked round the the back of the sofa and pushed me, I'll rolled off the sofa and hit the floor.

"Ow!" I say as I sit up.

"Quick get dressed, I'll make you a cup of tea. Come on, get up. Melanie will be here soon." She prompts me.

I stare astonished at her. She was already dressed in her galaxy leggings and a light blue vest top. She bent over and started to tie up her laces on her black converse trainers.

"Wha... How did you get dressed so quickly?" I scratch my head.

"I got up while you were sleeping. Duh." She laughed and shook her head.

"But I didn't feel you get up." I stand up and start to walk to the stairs to head up to my room.

"You're a deep sleeper Joe." She disappeared into the kitchen.

I ran up to my room and threw on a dark purple t-shirt and denim skinny jeans with my grey sneaker vans. I glance in the mirror and quickly sorted my hair out. I combed it up with my fingers and then jogged back down the stairs where I joined Norrie and Truman in the kitchen. Norrie handed me my cup of tea.

"Thanks." I say, blowing delicately into the mug.

"How can you drink tea when it's so hot today?" Norrie questioned while opening the kitchen windows.

"I don't know, I just do." I say as my toast pops out of the toaster. Norrie sits down to eat her cereal and looks up at me before I could take a bite of my toast.

"Please sit down to eat that." Norrie sighs.

"Why? Animals eat standing up." I shrug.

"Yes, you've told me before Joe." Norrie raises her eyebrows and smiles.

Just as we finish our breakfast. We heard a light, cheerful knock on the door.

I walked through the kitchen and the front room to reach the front door and swung it open. Stood there was a happy looking Melanie dressed in floral and a grumpy faced Junior who was dressed in his police uniform. I let them both in, even though I was tempted to slam the door on Junior's face.

"So, let's go through the plan, we go to Julia's house and one of us goes in and finds the energy machine and then passes it out one of the windows to which ever one of us is outside and then we'll meet round the back of her house and then we'll find the stars together." Junior says confidently.

"Ok, first it's called an energy locator and secondly, who put you in charge?" I frown.

"Well I am the oldest." Junior stares at me coldly.

"Technically, I'm the oldest... Considering I died 20 years ago and then came back to life." Melanie rolls her eyes.

"Shut up!" Norrie raises her voice and we all turn our heads to face her. "It sounds like a good plan Junior, let's stick with it and go." She's says as she picks up my brown backpack and throws it to me.

I cleanly catch it and she starts to leave my house. Without arguing we all follow I obediently to Junior's police cruiser.

NORRIE'S POV:

After we pass the town hall where we see Big Jim on his trial, we pull up to Julia's house, Junior brings his car to brake. To my surprise Melanie turns round from the front seat and hands me the walkie-talkie.

"Joe has the other so you can contact us while you're inside."

"What? Why am I going inside?" I shake my head.

"Because you're used to breaking in and entering houses, come on we don't have long." Junior rushes me. Joe rolls his eyes at him.

I sigh and aggressively open the car door and slam it and begin to walk to the house.

"Hey! Don't do that to my car!" Junior turns in the drivers seat. I turn around to face the car and walk backwards.

"Bite me." I lift my arms up in the air and then drop them to my sides. I saw Joe chuckling as the car sped down the street to find a back entrance to the house.

I approached the house cautiously and looked through the window. I couldn't see anyone in the living room but just to be sure I knocked on the door gently and waited for an answer. After a minute I turned the doorknob and to my surprise it was open, I tiptoed in and slowly shut the door behind me. I felt bad for Julia, she was our friend. I had to keep reminding myself it was for her own safety. Suddenly my walkie-talkie revealed voices.

"Are you in yet?" Junior spoke.

"Hey! Give me that!" I heard Joe complain in the background.

"Get off! I'm using it!" Junior shouted. I heard a ruffling sound, I rolled my eyes. Boys are so immature.

"Woah! Put your feet on my seats one more time." Junior threatened.

"Yes I'm in, now stop talking. I'll say when I've found it." I say before they start moaning again.

"Cool." Junior replied bluntly.

I entered Julia's front room and my eyes searched the room. It looked spotless, I would notice if there was a reasonably large machine in here. I went straight upstairs which I thought would be a good place to search. As I got to the top I saw that the bedroom door was open, I glanced in and held my breath. I saw Barbie asleep on the bed, I crept into the spare bedroom and leaned against a wall. Great, just great. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, but when I opened them I saw a silver coloured microphone looking object poking out of a draw. I walked over and opened the draw to reveal that the microphone object was attached to a lead which was also attached to a grey square, block like screen. The energy locator. I quickly picked it up and took out the walkie-talkie. But before I could talk into it, I heard movement from the room next door. Footsteps were heading for the room I was hidden in.

**Please review! I was going to upload this chapter yesterday but fanfiction wouldn't let me log in so here it it. I'll post another chapter when I get more reviews because then I know what's good and what you guys like to read. Thanks.**

**candyflossblue xx**


	4. Locked In

Chapter 4: Trapped

NORRIE'S POV:

I closed my eyes as the footsteps got closer, holding the energy locator tight. But then the footsteps turned to go down the stairs. I let out a breath and whispered into the walkie-talkie.

"Guys! Barbie is home, someone knock on the front door so I can get out the back door. I'll drop the locator out the spare bedroom window because it's to clangy to carry downstairs."

"On it. Joe and Junior are ready and waiting at the bottom of the spare room window." Melanie answered.

I jumped up and went over to the window and opened it. As I looked down I saw Joe and Junior ready catch the locator. I put up three fingers to them and silently counted down to one so they knew when I was going to drop it. Joe caught it skilfully but it made a loud clattering noise. We all winced but luckily for us, Melanie had just knocked on the door. I heard Barbie answer it and talk to Melanie, I crept down the stairs and saw them talking, Barbie with his back to me. I got to the back door and opened it as quietly as I could. I left the house and closed the door gently.

"Ok, where's the car?" I say as Joe and Junior appear from behind the bushes.

"It's parked around the corner by the road. Come on, we'll wait for Melanie there." Junior said, ushering us to follow him.

JOE'S POV:

Melanie finally reached the car, she seemed out of breath.

"Ok, let's go. Have you switched it on?" She looks back at me.

"Yeah, it's located loads of masses of energy." I say touching the screen.

"Well just focus on one." Junior says with an attitude.

"Or I can just..." I start pressing options of the screen, it makes a lot of beeping sounds and I feel everyone's eyes were on me. "There."

I show everyone the screen, I had programmed it to only show us one energy source at a time.

"Great. What's this thing for?" Melanie lifts up the detector. "Looks like a microphone."

"That's the part of device that scans the energy waves for unusual masses of energy. Depending or where you point this, the energy is stronger or weaker." I say casually.

"Can you stop speaking dork and speak English." Junior turns around.

"He means that if we don't point that microphone in the right place, we can loose the star." Norrie speaks to him like he's a baby. He grinds his teeth.

"Junior step on it!" Melanie insists. We drive to follow the energy source.

* * *

In the space of half an hour, the energy detector has lead us to the middle of the woods.

"It says we're getting close." I say as I run my hand through my hair.

"It's been saying that for the last 10 minutes." Melanie says, starting to get frustrated.

"Well it's only taken half an hour to get us close. We could find all of them today at this rate." I try to brighten the mood.

"There it is!" Junior runs and points towards a bright green light, hidden by a bush. We all rush over.

"The egg is vibrating!" Melanie says as she pulls the egg out of her satchel.

It was flashing white again. All of a sudden the star floated into the air and flew as fast as lightening to the egg that was in Melanie's hands, but she kept still and calm. The green star had gone back into the egg, it was floating around inside and we admired it for a while. Them the egg started to flash the colours again in the cycle.

"Red, yellow, pink, orange, purple and blue." Melanie said as she did last time.

"Hey, it missed out green." Norrie pointed out.

"That was the one we just got." Junior said raising an eyebrow. "Great six more to find." He rolled his eyes.

"Quit complaining." I say starting to get fed up of him.

"Don't tell me what to do, your still just Angie's little idiot brother." Junior blurted out. Everyone went silent.

"Don't talk about Angie, Junior."

"My name is James! I bet she was disappointed to have you as a little brother." He looked at me disgusted.

"Junior!" Norrie shouted.

"She would of never loved you in a million years dumbass!" I shouted so loud that it echoed.

Junior lunged at me and I dodged out the way. He rebounded off a tree and pushed me, I dropped the locator and hit him back. We were now on the floor rolling around, throwing punches simultaneously.

"Get off of him!" Norrie began to pull Junior by the back of his shirt but he refused to stop.

I still kept punching and kicking him while blocking his attacks. I could feel blood dripping from the side of my right eyebrow. In the corner of my eye, I saw Norrie pick up a broken branch off the ground.

"Nor. Norrie!" Melanie winced.

Norrie brought the branch down on to Junior back. He rolled off of me moaning on the floor. I got to my feet and leaned against the tree, feeling dizzy. Norrie threw the branch on the floor.

"Stop being a baby, it will just be a bruise." She crossed her arms as Junior got up.

He looked up at Norrie, his lip oozing with blood. He shook his head at her.

"You shouldn't of done that." He said as he stepped towards her. But Melanie stood in front of him.

"Look what you and Joe did!" She pointed to a river where the energy locator had fell into.

I walked over and touched it with my finger. It was hot and I instantly pulled my finger back.

"It's dead." I stand up and shake my finger.

"Great! See what you two did! Now how are we going to find the rest of these stars?" Melanie shouted at us.

"We will find another way Mel, don't worry." Norrie reassured her.

"Not today, I'm going home." Junior stated as he walked away, back through the woods.

"I better go with him. Talk soon." Melanie hurries after Junior.

"Are you ok?" Norrie looks at me and touches my eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Come on, let's go home." I start to walk away as Norrie follows.

NORRIE'S POV:

As we reach Joe's house it was early afternoon. When we go in, I go straight to the kitchen and get a wet tissue. I walk back into the front room and sit opposite Joe who is sat on the sofa stiffly. I dab his eyebrow and clean up the blood.

"It's not deep, it should heal on it's own." I sigh and look Joe in the eyes. He looked like he was hurting, but not physically, emotionally.

"Ok." He nods.

"Maybe you should go to her grave by the SweetBriar Rose, it would make you feel better." I smile.

"Thanks, I will." He forces a smile, instantly knowing I was talking about Angie. He stands up.

I stand up to and he kisses my forehead slowly, I close my eyes and smile.

"Good branch action, you really went for it." Joe laughed.

"I try." I laugh. "If you go up to the cafe, I'm going to go up to the school and investigate that hole." I say as I sort out Joe's hair.

"Ok, but don't go down there, we don't know if it's safe or not." Joe said seriously.

"I won't. See you in a bit." I say as we both walk out the door.

Joe gets into his motorbike and puts his black helmet on. He waved goodbye as he rode off towards the SweetBriar Rose. I walked up to the school which wasn't that far away and went into a science class to get a torch to investigate the appearance of the hole. Suddenly, I heard the door of the classroom close. I look around to see Frankie stood there, he leans against the door. I stare at him, confused.

"Now Joe isn't here, we can talk properly."

**Thank you for the reviews! Keep telling me what you think.**

**candyflossblue xx**


	5. Minor' Issues

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm pretty proud of it. But I don't know if I have that many readers who like this story so I'm going to wait until I get some reviews, then I'll upload chapter 6 as I've already written it. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 5: 'Minor' Issues

NORRIE'S POV:

"Frankie, it doesn't make a difference whether Joe is here or not. I don't want to know you anymore. Now go away, I'm trying to find something." I continued to look for a torch.

I heard the lock on the classroom door slide to a close. I swung my head around and frowned as Frankie locked both of us in, I turned my whole body towards him. Before I could protest he pulled out a pen knife and his eyes wondered up to my face.

"Hear me out and I won't do anything stupid." He said, his voice turning sinister.

"You're crazy!" I look at him disgusted. He took a couple of steps towards me but I crossed my arms and stood my ground.

"So are you going to listen to me or not?" He sighed and looked at his knife, trying to threaten me."

"I've already told you, this.." I pointed to him and then me. "Is never EVER going to happen. So take your stupid 'weapon' and leave me alone."

Anger flushes into his face, he grinds his teeth and his pupils grow large. All of a sudden, Frankie grabbed my shoulder and pushed me backwards at full force, causing to knock a great amount of test tubes on the floor. They smash as my back hits the wall of the classroom, Frankie's arm was across the top of my chest by my shoulders and the bottom on my neck. He was pushing me even harder into the wall. I tried to move but he had me firmly placed.

"I've given you chances, I've begged. If I can't have you no one can." He whispered evilly.

"So what are you going to do? Kill me? We're under a dome Frankie, you're going to be people's first suspect. You can't run, you're trapped, just like the rest of us." I snarl.

"I'll make sure Joe is the first one that finds you lying in this room. Dead." He says as I shake my head with hate. "Who's knows? He might be my next victim."

"You leave Joe alone!" I struggle violently.

Before Frankie could answer we heard a car pull up outside of the school, then we heard voices and car doors shutting. This made Frankie panic, he almost dropped his with his pen knife so I took my opportunity. I kicked his foot which made him fall to the ground and land on the sharp shards of glass, he groaned in pain. I sprinted to the classroom door and fumbled with the lock, not being able to open it under pressure. Without realising how close Frankie was, I felt a knife penetrate my left of my stomach. I crumpled to the floor in pain and tears trickled down from my shocked eyes.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Norrie, you left me no choice." Frankie said, his arms shredded from the glass. He unlocked the door and ran to the back exit of the school.

I crawled out the door finding it hard to breath. I clutched my side desperately as I looked down and saw that blood had soaked through my vest top onto my premature hand. Tears streamed down my face and onto the floor. I just wanted Joe, I wanted him to hold me and tell me it was going to be alright. The pain was excruciating. I lay on my back and breathed deeply, thinking about Joe and his smile. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.

"Norrie! Oh my god! Are you ok?!" Melanie ran towards me with Julia and Barbie close behind. I opened my eyes.

"She's been stabbed. We need to get her to hospital." Barbie said as he picked me up off the floor.

"Who did this to you?" Julia questioned as we reached her car. I looked around in shock gasping for breath.

"Frankie." I whispered.

"Frankie? Who's Frankie?" Melanie exchanged confused glances with Julia and Barbie as we set off for the hospital.

JOE'S POV:

I was sat in the SweetBriar Rose, on one of the stools. I had just gone to where Angie had been buried which was round the back. Norrie was right, it did help. But if Mum and Dad found out it would break their hearts as much as it broke mine. I did miss my parents. I mean, I'm the only McAlister under the dome now. The bell jingled as someone entered through the doorof the cafe, I was hoping it was Norrie, with a big smile on her face, but it was Junior. I sighed and looked down but then he came over to me.

"Listen little man, I'm sorry if I upset you or anything." He shrugged it off. I looked at him up and down.

"It's cool. Anyway, we can't keep fighting all the time. We are two of the four hands. Chester's Mill needs us." I sigh.

"Right... It needs us. Anyway. I'm off, see you when you've figured out another way of finding the stars." Junior said casually as he patted my shoulder. I frowned to myself.

"Wait. Why do I ha-" I turned around and saw that Junior had already taken off.

Typical, it's always Joe McAlister that has to pick up the pieces, even when it's not entirely his own fault. I rolled my eyes.

"Joe. Joe? Joe!" I heard Melanie shouting from my walkie-talkie.

"Woah, slow down! What's up Mel?" I replied through the device.

"It's Norrie!" She screeched. Before she could say any more I jumped to my feet and picked up my backpack.

"What's happened? Is she ok? Where are you?" I blurted loads of questions out at once.

"She's been attacked Joe! Stabbed! We're at the hospital, get here, now." Melanie orders.

I didn't need Melanie to tell me, I sprinted out the door and jumped onto my motorbike and threw my helmet on not bothering to do it up. As I sped off towards the hospital, my breathing rate increased, and I was all sweaty. I prayed that Norrie was ok, and just half hour ago I had seen her so happy. I just pictured her in pain and bleeding. I flinched as I pulled up by the door and skidded to a stop. I dropped my motorbike on the floor and flung my helmet off.

As I went into the hospital, I saw a lot of patients around, my eyes scan for a familiar face and then Melanie caught my eye. She was biting her nails as I rushed over to her.

"There you are!" Melanie grabbed my wrist.

"Where is she?!" I panicked.

Melanie led me to a separate room which we stood outside of. I saw Julia and Barbie sat on chairs opposite the room, giving me forced smiles. I go straight for the door but Melanie pulls me back.

"No we can't go in, she's getting stitched up."

"I need to see if she's ok!" I shouted, holding back tears.

"Joe she will be fine, just sit down and wait for them to finish." Julia said as she got up a rubbed my shoulder.

"Is-is it bad?" My lips quiver.

"There was quite a bit of blood Joe, it was in her side but we couldn't tell how deep it was." Barbie sighs. Julia gives him a displeased look. I close my eyes and rest my head on my hands.

"I can't loose her. Not along with Angie. I need her, she can't leave me." A tear escaped my eye and slid down my face onto my shoe.

Waiting seemed like forever. I tapped my feet violently trying to avert my mind for Norrie. I glanced over to Melanie who was again biting her nails and then over to Julia and Barbie. My heart ached as I saw that Barbie had his hand on Julia's leg and he was gently rubbing her thigh. I instantly thought about Norrie. I don't know what I'd do without her. But then I remembered that she's a fighter.

"Good news." A smiling nurse appeared from the door, followed by a surgeon. I instantly got up on my feet. "The wound wasn't deep enough to damage her organs, she will be fine, she just can't strain for a day or two."

We all sighed in relief and a smile appeared on my face.

"Thank you so much!" I nodded to the nurse.

"She is important to you am I right?" The nurse gave me a friendly smile.

"Yes, very important. She's my girlfriend." I admitted, proudly.

"Well you can go in to see her, but she is pretty drained. She lost quite a lot of blood." The nurse pointed to the door.

I walked over and pushed it open gently and closed it behind me. I saw Norrie lying in the hospital bed with her eyes closed. She was wearing a white top, ones that you get in hospitals. I looked on the chair next to her and saw her blood ridden vest top, I immediately turned away. I slowly walked towards her and looked at her face, she was pale. I swallowed a lump in my throat. I was so close to loosing her but I was so glad she is ok. I spotted her hand that was by the side of her on the bed. I slipped my hand into hers and her eyes shot open and she glanced at me.

"Joe!" She gasped and sat up and hugged me tightly. She cowered in pain and held her side.

"Careful." I lifted up her hand and kissed it gently as I sat on her bed. "I'm so glad your ok, I really panicked."

"I'm fine." She smiled. "Just think if it as a minor issue in our quest to bring down the dome." She laughed.

There it was, the laugh I never thought I would again. At the sound of that I darted my head forwards, until mine and Norrie's lips were crushed together. She ran her fingers through my hair as I caressed her cheek delicately. We pulled away slowly, resting on each other's foreheads.

"I needed that." Norrie sighed in delight.

"So did I." I closed my eyes and smiled.

The same nurse I was talking to entered the room.

"I just had a talk to Julia Shumway. She said she would take both of you home when you're ready."

"Thank you." Norrie smiled at the nurse as she left the room again.

Norrie tried to get out of bed so I held her hand and her arm to support her. We both walked out of the room, hand in hand. Straight away Melanie ran up and hugged Norrie.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so glad your ok!"

"Yeah we were really worried Norrie." Julia admitted while also hand in hand with Barbie.

"I'm fine guys. And thank you for bringing me to the hospital." Norrie smiled happily.

"No problem, as long as your ok." Barbie nods.

We all walk out the clinic and we reach Julia's car. As everyone gets in, a question popped into my head that I never got to ask because I was too glad that Norrie was ok. I gently pulled back Norrie by her hand.

"Nor." I say looking deeply into her eyes. She knew what I was about to ask.

"Yes?" She replied, continuing our eye contact awkwardly.

"Who did it?" I said bluntly, dreading the answer.

"Who did what?" She looked at the floor, trying to avoid my question. Everyone listened from inside the car and exchanged worried glances.

"You know what I mean Norrie." My tone became serious. She sighed and looked me in the eyes again.

"It was Frankie..." She let out another sigh. My nostrils flared and my breathing got heavy, I feel myself shaking my head as Norrie spoke. I grinded my teeth and anger let loose in my head. "He came to the school and threatened me but I said I would never want him. He had a pen knife, I didn't think he would try to kill me." She continued. Everyone watched for my reaction.

"I'm gonna KILL HIM!" I shouted as I got onto my motorbike and put my helmet on.

"No you're not Joe. Joe!" Norrie shouted as I rode away to find Frankie.

**Please review! It means a lot! Thank you.**

**candyflossblue xx**


	6. Anger

Chapter 6: Anger

JOE'S POV:

I was shaking with pure anger. I searched the whol of Chester's Mill on my motorbike to try and find Frankie, but I wasn't stopping here. I was going to find him. Just the thought of him wanting to hurt Norrie made my mind explode with anger. Anger, explosive, radioactive anger. I was just about to go around the whole town again before I spotted jet black hair. Frankie. He was walking down an alley that led to the back of the propane storage building. I revved my bike and darted over the road towards it. I came to a stop and threw my helmet on the floor and left my bike and bag behind as I walked towards the alley to follow him.

"Joe? What are you doing here?" I hear Junior's voice from behind me. I roll my eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing." I put my hands in my jean pockets and walk a bit faster. But he keeps up with me.

"I'm getting some propane for the Town Hall. What about you?" He asks suspiciously.

"Leave me alone Junior." I say sternly.

"What's up?" He continues to nag.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" I turn around and shout at Junior. He stared at me shocked as I turned back around and carried on walking, I heard footsteps still willingly following me.

"No. Not till you tell me." Junior protests.

I ignore him and swerve around the corner of the alley to reveal the back if the building, with Junior still close behind me. I see Frankie leaning against a wall, smoking a cigarette. I removed my hands from my pocket and picked up my pace with clenched fists. I could feel my knuckles turning white. He turned his head and saw me.

"Oh I see you've bought a member of the police force with you Joe." He grinned at a confused Junior.

"You. You piece of shit! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

I was just about to sprint towards Frankie but Junior grabbed both my biceps firmly and restricted me from getting any closer. I felt like I was about to cry, there was that word again. Spinning around in my head. Anger. Aggravating, bitter anger.

"How is the red head? Dead yet?" He said trying to aggravate me.

I growled loudly and lunged forward, unfortunately Junior had a right hold of me. I struggled vigourously but I didn't get free.

"What the hell is going on!?" Junior demanded answers.

"He tried to kill Norrie! He stabbed her!" I shouted my voice cracking slightly as I still desperately tried to free myself.

"He what?!" Junior looked at him in surprise.

"LET ME GO!" My voice sqeaked as I started to pull Junior forwards with me, I could tell he was surprised at how suddenly strong I had become. But he restrained me professionally.

"Joe. Would Norrie want this?" Junior said, trying to coax me to stop.

I paused for a second thinking about Norrie. I could imagine her stood in front of me with her hand in front, stopping me. She had tears in her eyes, she didn't like me making a fuss of things. I closed my eyes to try to calm myself down.

"She wouldn't want you do this Joe, you know she wouldn't. Now just let it go." Junior said softly still holding my arms.

"Let it go?! He tried to murder her for god sake! I want to kill him!" I shouted. I looked at Frankie who was grinning evilly. Junior turned me around to face him.

"Think about Norrie, this would make her even more upset!" Junior said more sternly.

I took a couple of deep breaths and then kicked a trash can that was placed next to me and Junior at full pelt. It made a surprisingly large dent. I took my head in my hands and groaned. Junior let me go and I started to continuously kick the trash can until it was crumpled, this only let out a little bit of my anger. I would much prefer that to be Frankie's face. But I knew Norrie wouldn't like that.

"As for you..." Junior said as he pulled a pistol out of his belt and pointed it at Frankie. "You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Norrie Calvert-Hill."

When he said that my blood still continued to boil. Anger. Ferocious, enraging anger.

"You'll have to catch me first." Frankie grinned and sprinted off towards the forest.

Junior sprinted after him, gun in hand. Leaving me by myself stood with my fingers constantly running through my hair. I sat on a step by the building and pulled out the walkie-talkie from my back pocket. It refused to turn on which meant the batteries had run out. I sighed and took out my phone. I switched my phone on and the first thing I saw was my lock screen. It was off me and Norrie. She was hiding her face and smiling as I had my eyes closed and pouted a few centimetres away from her cheek. I couldn't get rid of my anger. It still leaked out of me. I strolled back to my motorbike and looked up in the sky. The sun was almost completely set and I could vaguely see the moon.

* * *

When I got back to my house, the stars were my flashlights, the sky was imbedded with darkness. I walked into the front door feeling drained. The first thing I saw was a light green pillow thrown straight at my face which cut off my sight.

"You idiot! You could of been hurt!" Norrie pushed me, I fell back a couple of steps.

"Oh! And you're not?" I say sarcastically raising my voice and pointing at her side.

"He would of killed you Joe!" She shouted, ignoring my rhetorical question.

"Whatever." I shrugged it off. I was still uncontrollably angry. She stared at me and shook her head with her mouth open.

"You really are an asshole!" She said half hurt, half bitter.

I sighed and pushed past her and entered the living room. I saw Melanie sat on the sofa. She stood up immediately and rushed past me to get to the door, I moved out her way and pushed my tongue to the inside of my cheek and sarcastically held my hand out directing her to the door.

"I'll come back tomorrow bye." She said hurriedly and slammed the door behind her.

I threw the pillow back onto the sofa and Norrie stood in the doorway with her arms crossed looking angry.

"What did you do!?" She stared at me.

"What?" I said bluntly.

"You know what I mean!" She shouts.

"I didn't do anything." I murmured.

"JOE! WHAT DID YOU DO?" She shouted even loudly, emphasising every word.

"I SAID I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I shouted even louder than her.

She looked hurt and I hated myself for it. She choked back tears, I had never shouted at her like that before. The anger was eating me away slowly. She started to shake her head in utter disbelief.

"Norr-" I started softly but she put her hand up to cover her view of me.

"Don't even Joe!" She started to stomp up the stairs.

"Norrie!" I said desperately, regretting everything I just said to her.

"I don't want to talk to you right now Joe. Piss off." I heard her voice disappear after she slammed the door of the spare bedroom upstairs.

I collapsed on the sofa and repeatedly bashed my head with the green pillow Norrie threw at me earlier on. Why was I so stupid? Why would I act like that towards the girl I love? She was right, I was an asshole.

Anger. It consumes you from the inside out. Anger. Livid, seething Anger.


	7. Responsibility

**I think for this chapter, it is only going to be from Joe's point if view so sorry for those who like hearing what Norrie thinks. :)**

JOES POV:

'9:13am'

I stretched out on my fabric sofa, I had obviously gone to sleep after Norrie and I had argued. Oh yeah. We argued. I slapped my palm against my forehead in guilt. However I finally slept off my intrusive anger. Feeling internally sick, I got up determined to make peace and gain forgiveness from my girlfriend (well I hope I still have a girlfriend). The thought of her breaking up with me flipped my insides and made me feel dizzy. I was such a jerk. All of me was still dressed in yesterday's clothes, I will change after I have a chat with Norrie and make everything normal again.

Entering the kitchen, I heard a gush of gale force wind hit the glass window, holy crap. Once I fed Truman and gave him a smooth, I made me and Norrie a cup of steaming hot tea each as I glanced weary outside seeing the cloudy atmosphere. Picking up Norrie's tea, I made my way upstairs hoping and praying that Norrie was still there, that she didn't leave in the middle of the night and of course if she would forgive me. I couldn't almost lose her twice in one day. I looked around and saw that my bedroom door was tightly shut. I guess she slept in my bed. I knocked gently but there was no answer. She could still be asleep, I'm normally the early bird. Well, most of the time, now that my parents aren't here I have occasional lie-in's. I nudged the door open and looked through the crack, she was lying with her back facing the door. I sighed and went in, silently closing the door behind me. I walked around the bed to put her tea on the bedside table next to her.

We caught each other's eyes, her were a beautiful light hazel, however they looked tired and hurt. My heart started to beat fast as I stared deeply into her eyes, my love for her was undying. Aren't I quite a young Shakespeare. She sighed and purposely closed her eyes to break contact. I walked round to the other side of my bed and sat down on a bit of free space. I shuffled round to look at her before I spoke my first couple of words this morning.

"I'm sorry."

No answer.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you, I know you only wanted to know what happened, I was being a dick. I'm so sorry Nor." My eyes soften as I stare at her red velvety hair and stroke it lovingly.

"It's ok." She turned on to her back and looked at me half smiling. Relief flooded through me.

"How was sleeping without me?" I joke.

"Don't push is McAlister."

"Ok ok." I surrender as I put my hands up in the air. "If it's any consolation; the sofa was lonely." We both smiled.

"I'm sorry too Joe, I was worried that you did something stupid. I've never seen you that angry before, wow."

"Yeah well, now you've seen, you won't want to get on my bad side." I tease. We both laugh for a while until the room falls silent again.

"What actually happened though? Did he hurt you?" Norrie asked me, her eyes filled with anxiety, which was unlike her.

"Don't worry, nothing happened. Junior was with me, in the end I took my anger out on a trash can because Junior talked me down and then he chased after Frankie."

"A trash can? Wow Joe, what did that piece of tin ever do to you?" We both grinned. "I suppose it's better than it being Frankie."

"Oh trust me Nor, it would have been better if it was Frankie." I roll my eyes.

"No you don't Joe! He could hurt you really badly you idiot."

"Oh what, and he didn't hurt you?" I pull back the covers and slightly lift up Norrie's short sleeved pyjama top enough to reveal a bandage on her upper waist.

"It's not that bad, I'm not dying. It might just be a little scar." She said sarcastically.

"Along with the other scars he gave you?" I reply with more sarcasm. She stared at me coldly.

"No Joe, actually it's the first scar he has given me, bruises disappear genius."

"Well that's just great." I look at the wall.

"Hey, what's so bad? I'm on the mend." She raises an eyebrow.

"I thought I'd lost you yesterday!" I squeak. After a couple of seconds of silence if feel her hand which entangled with mine.

"You won't get rid of me that easy." She smiles as she brings my chin to face her with her other hand to make our eyes meet.

She leans in still cupping my chin and gently brushes her lips against mine, like a paintbrush on a canvas. This instantly makes me lick my lips and squeeze her hand. She starts to move away but I lean forward to make our lips connect. Fireworks explode in my mind, you know all that stuff from teen chic flick movies that girls are in love with, well some bits are true about the feeling of kissing. I kissed her sweetly and slowly. Planting each kiss precisely like a perfectionist should. After, we parted reluctantly.

"We better get finding those stars farm boy." Norrie faked a hill billy accent.

"No no no, you're staying at home, you need to fix up. I'll go round where Carolyn is staying and ask her to come round and look after you." I kiss Norrie's forehead as I stand up.

"What! You're getting my mum to babysit me? I'm 17 I can take care of myself." She moans.

"Well I'm almost 18 and I wish I had someone to look after me right now but... I'm on my own." I sigh still grieving.

"Ok, find my mum. I get your point Joe. Thanks for the tea by the way. What are you going to do?" She says sipping at her tea.

"I'm going to find Junior after I drop by your mum's." I raise my eyebrows as I rummage through my draws to find an outfit to wear.

"What? Why?" Norrie asks, confused as she lays back on the bed.

"I'm going to see if he caught Frankie or not..." I winced, waiting for her to answer.

"WHAT! Joe, we just established that this was over with Frankie." She chokes back her tea.

"I know I know! I just need closure."

"Closure?"

"Mm hm."

We maintain eye contact for a while, both of our sets of eyebrows were raised high in a battle of mind communication.

"Closure for what exactly?" She questions, not satisfied with my answer.

"I just want to know if he's been you know, arrested. I don't want him hurting you again."

"That's sweet and all but I'm sure he won't show his face near here again for a while."

"Exactly Nor, emphasising the 'for a while' a 'while' isn't that long enough." I gesture. She takes a moment to contemplate.

"Fine, but take a charged walkie this. Emphasising the 'charged'." She rolled her eyes, mocking me. I deserved that.

"Of course." I grin.

I change I to a plain grey t-shirt with denim skinny jeans. I put on my usual shoes, the grey sneaker vans and since it's quite cold out, I put on my faux leather jacket while Norrie retrieves my forest green beanie from under my bed. After I had finished changing I turned around to see Norrie staring at me, well my crotch, unimpressed.

"What?" I asked, clueless.

"How many days have you been wearing those boxers Joe?" She shifts her eyes from my pelvic area to my face.

"Only a couple of days... No big deal." I shrug.

"Ew. Gross."

"Hey! Quit judging. I don't judge you when I see you in your underwear." I say defensively.

"Well you're not going to be seeing that anytime soon unless you change your underwear." Her face screws up in disgust. "Anyway, I'm hygienic. And I don't live on a farm."

"Well you do for now, so you'll have to live with it." I smirk.

"God Joe, I'm not your housewife. Get over yourself." She smiles and shakes her head.

"Whatever." I laugh. "See you later ok? Stay inside, be safe." I say as I give her a peck on the lips.

"Joe I-"

"Yes, yes you don't need me to look after you. I gotcha." I wink playfully as she laughs.

I jog down the stairs to drink my tea and pick up my walkie-talkie that I charged over night. I thought to myself, today it's just gonna be me, on my own without Norrie constantly by my side. I have to be responsible to keep Norrie out of harm since she's already injured. For once I felt like I was capable of protecting the only girl I had met that could protect herself. Was I brave enough for this responsibility?

**Thanks for reading, sorry for hardly any uploads, I will try to upload more. Hope you enjoyed it! Pleasee review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**candyflossblue xx**


	8. Town Promenade

**Once again, this is Joe's point of view. Next chapter there will be Norrie's point of view I promise. Enjoy!**

JOE'S POV:

As I stepped into the crisp air of another morning in the dome, my teeth chattered uncontrollably. Holy split in half cow. Why did I have to pick today to do errands? Oh wait, I didn't pick. Silly me. I silently laugh to myself at my own joke as I check my motorbike's fuel tank. Dammit. It's empty, I'll have to walk. Great I need to go to the town hall and pick up some propane from Linda. Another thing added to my to-do list.

I strolled a few streets, ok, quite a few streets away. I was headed to where Carolyn is staying. After Alice died, Carolyn went to stay with Julia's friend, Harriet because she didn't want to stay in the same house that her wife died in. My house.

Finally reaching their house, I lightly knock. I glance down at my walkie which is placed in my jean pocket, automatically, I smiled at the thought of Norrie being on the other end. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Carolyn.

"Joe? What... How nice of you to visit, where's Elean- I mean Norrie?" She smiles kindly.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but, she's been stabbed an-" I try to explain before getting a shocked gasp from Carolyn.

"Is she ok? Oh my- I should go and see her."

"Yes she's recovering, I came over to ask you to look after her, she'll explain what happened when you get there."

"Thank you so much Joe, thank you for looking after my Eleanor." Carolyn hugs me politely. "I'll drive over, it's quicker."

She races towards her silver car that was neatly parked on the drive. The front door of the house was still wide open as she sped off. I closed it. Naturally. Well that was a shorter conversation than expected. I took our my walkie and spoke.

"Nor, your mum is on her way over."

"Ok thanks nerd." Norrie instantly replied.

"Norrie?" I raise an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

"I love you." I smile.

"Awwhh you guys are so cute sometimes." I hear Melanie's voice.

Sometimes I forget she has a walkie and can hear anything we say. Luckily I programmed these walkies to only be connected between me, Norrie, Melanie and Junior. If Junior has our walkie, he normally has the police one.

"Shut up Mel!" Norrie yaps through smiling.

I put my walkie back in my pocket but before I could start walking I heard a reply from Norrie.

"I love you too Joe."

I grinned as I walked towards the direction of the town hall, expecting Junior to be on duty. Half way there, was the skate park. To no surprise, Ben was showing off some of his stunts up and down the ramps with people surrounding him. He nodded to me and skated over.

"Yo McAlister!"

"What's up Ben?" I grin as we do a quick fist bump styled handshake.

"Where's your girlfriend dude?" He looks around. Almost like he thought she was hiding somewhere.

"Long story. Look, no time for details. I have to find Junior and get some propane from the town hall."

"Oh Junior? He's at the SweetBriar, on his break I guess. I've just been there."

"Thanks man, do you think I'll be able to catch him?"

"Not sure, there's 15 minutes left of his usual break I think." Ben says, looking at his watch.

"Great, it's a 15 minute walk there." I sigh. I glance at Ben's skateboard which he was clutching onto.

"Hey, have you got a spare skateboard by any chance?"

* * *

I hadn't got on a skateboard in a whole and I was surprisingly pretty good. It took about 7 minutes roughly to get there, not counting the couple of seconds away from it being 8 minutes. Yes, I'm a geek, get over it. I rushed in, skateboard in hand. Junior was sat down on the bar stool eating a muffin. Blueberry if you were wondering.

"Hey!" I called to him as I made my way over. He turned around and his eyes fixed on my mode of transport.

"Since when do you ride a board?" He laughed hysterically.

"Whatever, laugh it up. I came to ask what you did to that boy? You know, the one that attacked Norrie." I raised my eyebrows as his laughing came to a halt. "What? What is it?" I question.

"I'm sorry Joe but, he was a really fast runner, I couldn't find him with the trees and bushes all around us." He said calmly.

"Are you kidding me?! You're supposed to be a deputy!"

"Watch your mouth little man! I searched a good hour of so for you." He said coldly.

"That's not good enough!" I shouted as I slammed my hand down on the counter. People looked over at the chaos. Junior did not look happy.

"I know you wanted that guy locked up but if you're so worried, you try finding him yourself. You want revenge not me." He said as he aggressively pushed me out the way and left the diner.

I waited for a while before deciding to go after him, but as I got outside I saw his police cruiser drive the opposite way from the town hall. I rolled my eyes before getting on my board to head off to get propane. When I reached my destination, I entered to find Barbie in the reception area.

"Hey Joe, how's Norrie doing?" Barbie patted me on the back sympathetically.

"She's recovering, Carolyn is over. Is Linda in? I need some propane for my motorbike."

"Yeah, she's got some round here, go into her office, she should be there." Barbie answered.

"Thanks." I say as I walk off but then he takes hold of my shoulder and pulls me back.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, any development with our way out? How's the egg? Anything new?"

My mind runs through the multicoloured stars and our mission to find them, but we all agreed that it would stay a secret between the four hands so I dismissed the idea of telling Barbie, even though I felt guilty, I knew it was for the best.

"No, nothing." I shrugged as casually as I could.

"Ok well, keep me posted." Barbie once again pats me on the back and wanders off.

I take a deep breath of relief and head towards Linda's office. I hear her talking with someone inside, a woman. So I wait outside the door until they have finished. I glance at the wall mural for Duke Perkins next to the office door. He was a great sheriff.

"Rest in peace Sheriff Perkins." I sigh.

"Indeed." A voice from behind me agrees. I spin on my heels in surprise to find Big Jim stood there.

"What are you do-" I begin.

"The people of Chester's Mill wanted me and their counsellman again. That's right, I'm back in business kid." He sniggers as I take a small step back. "You look so cautious. It's ok Joe, I'm not going to hurt you. Just don't get in my way."

"Does Junior know you're out?" I gulp.

"No, and you're not going to tell him either. I'm staying here. I can't stand to see him, betraying me with you, that Melanie girl and your fiery ill-mannered red head." He stares me down.

"She is not ill-mannered." I frown.

"Whatever Joe, but let me tell you now. If you, or your firecracker get in my way, there's going to be problems. Big problems."

**Sorry if it's a bit OC. Hope you liked it! Thanks.**

**candyflossblue xx**


	9. Revenge?

**Thanks for the reviews and mail's guys, I really appreciate it! From next week I'll be answering your reviews and I'm hopefully going to try and add another Folive one shot.**

JOE'S POV:

After Big Jim's threat, Linda's office door opened and a blonde short woman with all denim clothes on exited holding a large canister of propane. Just perfect, skating with that singing to be so much fun. My eyes shot back to Jim who was glaring at me, fists clenched. I gulped, remembering what he had said while in his cell.

_~"If you go down, so will the dome."~_

If the dome went, he would surely bask in the glory if being the town hero. Breaking eye contact, I turned to Linda's office and paced in. She was going through paperwork looking pretty stressed out, she looked up and her eyes instantly widen.

"Joe! How's Norrie? We're trying really hard to track down Frankie, but because he's not from around here and we haven't got any internet, I can't find any records of him."

"Norrie's fine. And Junior almost had him but-"

"Don't worry, he's been sanctioned for his mistake."

As Linda said that, I felt kind of guilty because I had shouted at him earlier but he's already been punished so he was obviously already feeling like crap. Dammit Joe.

"Actually Linda, I could really use some propane for my motorbike?" I ask.

"Sure, we're running a little low here, I should go to the propane storage on the other side of town to get some more." She said, half talking to herself.

I take a fairly large canister and it was even heavier than I thought it would be. I would definitely have more muscle after I carry this, no donut about that. Desperately hauling the canister out of the town hall, I see Junior's car pull up. He gets out and to my shock he opens the back door of his police cruiser and yanks out a cuffed Frankie.

Seeing his pale face made my blood boil, I put the canister on the ground as I clutched my skateboard trying to drain the anger from me, my teeth were clenched and my nostrils were flared. Barbie appeared next to me, I hardly noticed him approach.

"That the guy who stabbed Norrie?" He said as we both stared at Junior who was dragging Frankie towards us and the town hall.

"Mm hmm." I nod, unable to speak.

"Never seen him before, what's his story?"

"Grade A asshole, Norrie's ex, he was violent with her." My teeth still tightly clenched.

"What a dick." Barbie sighed as Junior and Frankie were about a metre away.

Frankie dared to look me straight in the eye, they were blue like mine but his were even and demented, he had no guilt for what he had done. He had tried to kill Norrie. Anger returned and shook my body like an earthquake. All of sudden without thinking it through I punched Frankie square in the face, this instantly let some anger out. My foot swung and kicked him in the shin, hard. I started continuously kneeing him in the stomach until Barbie took both my biceps and I flew backwards. Even though it was an unfair fight as Frankie was cuffed, he deserved it. I heavily breathed and anger started to disintegrate.

"Joe what are you thinking you idiot! Do you want to be arrested? Stop it!" Junior shouted at me.

"He deserved it!" I shouted and looked down at Frankie who was bending over in pain, he glanced up and I saw blood trickling down his face from his nose.

"Go home!" Junior shook his head and started to drag Frankie up into the town hall. Barbie released me. "I never thought I'd see the day when Joe McAlister uses violence and wins." Barbie jokes.

"Oh ha ha. What a howler." I roll my eyes but smile.

"Feel any better?" He pats me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, a lot, I better get home. Se ya Barbie." I nod as I pick up the canister, sling it over my shoulder and skate off.

NORRIE'S POV:

I lay down on the sofa still in my pyjamas, reading magazines and drinking tea. I hated being so useless. My side ached from time to time but it wasn't that bad, it was late afternoon and still freezing as hell outside. The climate inside the dome is seriously nuts. Suddenly, I heard the doorknob turn. My head shot round to see who it was. Thankfully it was Joe with some propane and a... What? A stakeboard?

"What is that?" I point.

"A stakeboard." Joe says.

"Yeah, I know that but what are you doing with it?"

"You're not the first person to question that today, trust me. And actually, I'm pretty good." He says proudly.

"No helmet? Woah something scrambling your brain?" I joke.

"Just your gorgeous face." He grins and walks over to kiss my cheek. I smile contentedly. "where's Carolyn?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh we had an argument so I told her to leave." I say casually, picking up my magazine and opening it.

"What! Norrie..."

"She kept fussing over me, I'm fine."

"That's what mums are supposed to do." Joe sighs and sits down next to me after putting the propane down by the sofa.

"How was your day honey?" I say in an extremely sarcastic tone, still reading the magazine.

"Well first of all, Jim is out."

"Oh God, bummer." I say, not really bothered.

"He seems angry." Joe shrugs.

"Well wouldn't you if you've just been behind bars." I state rhetorically.

"No, I mean at us."

"What? I doubt it."

"Oh and I've also got good news and bad news." Joe turns towards me. "Which one first?"

"Good news thanks." I say, flipping the page.

"Junior caught Frankie, he should be locked up now."

"See, told you it would be fine." I smiled, flipping to another page. "What's the bad news then?"

"Bad news is, that I broke a promise..." Joe looked at me, guilt ridden. I instantly shut my magazine and looked at him.

"What? What promise?"

"Uhh..." Joe scratched his head. "I guess it's not that bad."

"Joe. What promise?" I say, glaring.

"I kind of got a bit violent with Frankie."

"What! Did he hurt you?! What happened?" I started to panic and grabbed Joe's face to inspect it for injuries. He took my hand away from his face and held it.

"Nothing, he didn't hurt me. He was cuffed. Junior was taking him to the town hall and we had eye contact and I just exploded. Barbie pulled me away but I managed to make him bleed." Joe said with no expression.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Joe. Joe had made someone bleed. He hardly ever resolves with violence. Who knew he was capable of that, I'm never underestimating him again.

"Oh my God Joe!" I stare surprised.

"Please don't be angry Nor, I-"

"No, I'm not angry. But, if he wasn't cuffed..."

"I know I know, it just happened." He collapsed back onto the sofa and I ran my fingers through his ruffled hair, he closed his eyes in enjoyment.

"What time is it?" Joe mumbles with his eyes still closed.

"You have a watch." I frown and smile.

"I know. I just don't want to open my eyes."

"4:21." I say lying back. Joe put his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer so my head is resting on his shoulder.

"I wonder what we can do in this spare time?" Joe says flirtatiously.

"I don't know? Okay monopoly?" I joke.

"That's not what I had in mind." He starts kissing my neck slowly. I close my eyes and smile.

"Wait." I push him away.

"What?" Joe asks, looking confused.

"Have you changed your underpants?"

**Please review! Thanks.**

**candyflossblue xx**


	10. Dome Drama

JOE'S POV:

Another day under the dome. Even though every morning when I wake up, I believe that my parents are downstairs making breakfast and my sister is in her room fast asleep and that I have a beautiful girl laying next to me. I realise that this will never happen. Reality sucks.

It's around 10ish and the weather is so much more hotter than yesterday so I changed into my dark purple t-shirt and mustard skinny jeans with my cream sneaker vans, as you probably know, this is possibly my favourite outfit. Norrie is wearing a light galaxy vest top and black jeggings with black and white converse trainers.

NORRIE'S POV:

I feel so useless. I want to start doing things again. But instead I'm stuck here, it's so boring. Truman had his head resting my leg while we were both on the sofa. Joe sat down next to us and stroked Truman's back. Hold on. Wait a second... My eyes widen.

"That's it! Joe, we can still find the stars!"

"How?"

"Remember when we first found the mini dome and Truman went cray, well we can-"

"Find the stars with him!" Joe finished for me.

"Yes! Come on let's get Junior and Melanie and go." I stand up which causes Truman to jump down.

"Wait Nor, I don't think it's a good idea since you're still recovering."

"Oh my God Joe, I'm fine ok. I'm going out today and you can't stop me." I pick up the walkie.

"Ok ok but take it easy." He sighs.

"Hey you guys, we know how to find the stars, meet is in the centre of the dome ASAP." I talk into the walkie and wait for an answer.

* * *

JOE'S POV:

"Ow." I say in monotone as Junior throws a tiny pebble At the back of my head.

"Come on that didn't even hurt." He mocks me.

"Guys quit it!" Norrie turns around and shouts at us.

We were trudging to the North West of the dome where Truman had run manically towards. Melanie was in front, walking fast to keep up with Truman. Norrie was slightly behind her, I was close on Norrie's heels and Junior was hanging back. Me and Junior weren't arguing as much now, well a bit less than normal.

"Hey Nor? How's your side?" I raise my eyebrow in concern.

"I'll deal." She says with no emotion."

"Do you wanna take a break?" I manage to catch up with her and walk beside her.

"I'm fine it doesn't hu-"

"Woah! Check this out!" Junior grins.

NORRIE'S POV:

We all stop and look around. He was pointing to an old treehouse entwined with trees and vines.

"It looks magical." Melanie's eyes sparkle. Junior starts to walk over to it.

"Junior, we don't have time to mess around and play make belief." I roll my eyes. Junior turns around and glares at me.

Suddenly Truman comes bounding back through the trees and starts barking while running in circles around the treehouse.. Junior slowly walks towards the trunk of the tree.

"I think I've found the red one." He shouts back to us. We all rush over.

Just like last time, Melanie takes the egg out of her satchel and the star floats into the air and binds itself with the egg, the colour flashes through the cycle.

"Just yellow, pink, orange, purple and blue to find now." I sigh in relief. "This better be worth it."

"Great, let's carry on then." Junior rolls his eyes.

"Wait Truman looks tired." Melanie bends down to stroke him while he is laying with his head on the ground. "We can try again later after he's rested."

"Fine, Linda is going to kill me if I miss one more shift of work anyway. Come on Mel, I'll drop you home on the way." Junior motioned.

As Melanie started to leave, Truman followed her. She turned around and smiled as she scratched his head.

"You should take him home and fix him up, walkie us ok?" Joe smiles.

"Thanks! Bye!" Melanie jogs after Junior with Truman close behind her.

I start to walk towards home but Joe pulled me back and kisses me sweetly, his hand on my non-injured side.

"What was that for?" I laugh afterwards.

"I felt like it." He side smiled. We walked hand in hand and headed for home.

JOE'S POV:

Almost at the place where you can be you and have a cup of tea and forget the rest of the world, home. We were about a street away but it was taking forever because I couldn't stop kissing Norrie. I kissed the crease of her eye gently.

"Joe! It's taken ages to get this far, come on control your hormones!" She laughs. It's nice to see her smile.

"I see that you're feeling better Norrie." A voice from behind is appeared. We turned around.

Of course it was Big Jim, how does he just spawn our of nowhere like that?

"Uh yeah, thanks." Norrie says awkwardly.

"Can I ask a little favour from both of you?" He smiles.

"Well..." Before I could answer he speaks again.

"Do you mind telling me where your 'power source' is?"

"Get lost Jim. Go and 'save' the town some other way." Norrie hisses.

"I'm warning you redhead." Jim takes a couple of steps forward. "You don't want to get on my bad side."

"You don't have a good side so there no way in avoiding that." Norrie says smartly.

Jim reaches for his back pocket and pulls out a pistol, we both take a step back in shock. I automatically pull Norrie back by her wrist so she is somewhat behind me, I shield her with my arm.

"You run: I shoot."

**Sorry it's so short, hope you like it.**

**candyflossblue xx**


	11. Imprisoned

Srah:** Thank you, I hope you can learn more of my language :) **

**Cherry Blossom: Yes Norrie is one of my favourites too! You'll find out in this chapter ;) and thank you.**

**Chlo: Thank you so much! Here's another chapter! **

**Thank you for all the nice reviews, I'm going to start replying to them again because I prefer talking to you guys and finding out what you like. **

NORRIE'S POV:

He was pointing the gun at Joe, my heart was beating fast. Joe had pushed me behind so I would be safer. But being the damsel in distress was never my style.

"So is shooting a couple of kids going to make the town worship you?" I say coldly as I step forward but Joe keeps his arm firmly in front of me to stop me from going any further.

"Careful. I will blow that god damn red head off!" Jim threatens.

"Is that saving the town then Jim?" I say sarcastically.

"Norrie, don't." Joe pleads.

"You better listen to dream boy, he's got some sense." Jim sniggers as I glare at him.

"What do you want from us?" Joe asks.

"Isn't it obvious? Your precious egg." He raises an eyebrow. I answered.

"Well come with me to a kitchen and I'll happily smash one on your bald, dry hea-"

"Norrie!" Joe looks at me. He looks scared.

"If you don't give it to me there will be consequences. Stupid kids." Jim says as he puts his finger over the trigger daringly. "I'll start with you Norrie." He points his gum straight at me, I gulped but kept a brave face.

"No! Don't shoot her!" Joe stands in front of me.

"Joe what are you-" I shout.

"I'm sorry Joe but if your fail to obey me, your girlfriend takes a shot to the head." Jim sighs with fake sympathy.

"I'll do anything." Joe continues to shield me.

"No Joe, don't follow his pointless orders, I'll be fine don't worry." I grab his arm.

I glanced at Jim's face and I figured it out.

"You wouldn't shoot us."

"Why's that?" Jim tests me.

"Because we're your only chance of getting the egg."

JOE'S POV:

"You're a smart girl." Jim patronises. "Now come with me, don't get me wrong I can still shoot you, just not kill you. Not yet anyway."

I froze, I had a tight grip of Norrie's wrist. I was glued to her, this time I'm here to protect her. Jim lead us to his three seated pickup truck.

"Joe, you're driving, get in." He commands.

We all clamber in, me in the drivers seat, Norrie next to me and Jim next to her. He still had hold of his pistol and he was pointing it at Norrie very discreetly.

"Here's how it's gonna go Joe, you drive us safely to the town hall, and I won't shoot your girlfriend." He says as he effectively reloaded his gun.

My hands grip the steering wheel and I shakily turn the key to start the truck.

"Joe, you don't have to do what he-"

"Yes, I do." I say in reply to Norrie. "If I don't, he will shoot you..." I look into her frightened hazel eyes.

"It's not about me, it's about the egg." She tries to convince me as Jim groans.

"No I don't care, I'm not letting you get-"

"Enough if this bullshit. Drive the god damn truck before I loose my temper!" Jim shouts, making me and Norrie slightly jump.

I immediately release the handbrake, put the truck into gear and drive. As we roll down the road towards the town hall, I can see in the corner of my eye that Jim's gun is still present and pointing at Norrie. It makes my heart beat rapidly and my hands grip tighter, sweat beads form on my forehead as if to make a halo. We finally pull up to the town hall.

"Get out." Jim says bluntly.

NORRIE'S POV:

I look around the site, there is literally no one around to help us. This is meant to be police ridden.

"How do you know Linda isn't inside ready to bust your ass?" I say with spite.

"She's too busy fighting crime. Now quit the questions and move." Jim gestures with his gun. What an ass.

We file into the town hall, mine and Joe's hands were attached like they were stapled together. We squeezed each other for reassurance.

"Where now?" Joe questioned.

"The cells." Jim said with an evil grin.

"Oh so we're going to be caged up for nothing what a load of crap." I moaned. Jim pushed us both until we were underground in the prison room.

"Changed your mind about telling me where the egg is?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Not in a million years." I say before Joe could answer.

"Of course you haven't." Jim glared.

He grabbed Joe by the collar of his T-shirt and I jumped in shock. He began to push Joe back against the cell. A thud echoed through the room as his spine hit the metal bars.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted as I tried to pull Jim away from Joe but he pushed me away and drew out his gun. I stopped dead in my tracks. He turned back to Joe with the gun pointing at me.

"Now do you want to tell me where it is?" He threatened. Joe heavy breathed and struggled, we caught each other's eye. I look at his desperately, hoping he would know what I'm thinking.

"No." Joe hissed.

"Very well." Jim sighed in nonexistent pity.

He tighten his grip on Joe and threw him into the nearest cell and locked the door. Jim turned to me and snatched my bicep and flung me into the stone wall, front first. I hit it like a torpedo on the front of my body and it surprisingly winded me, I bounced off the wall and fell onto the cold floor and started coughing, trying to regain normal breathing.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Joe screamed, his body and face pushed against the cell bars.

"Decided to tell me then Joe?" Jim asks, knowing that Joe is normally easy to crack.

"No. Joe. Don't." I say between gasps. Joe silences for a second, Jim staring into his soul.

"He's hurting you! I can't-"

"Joe! I-"

"Stop interrupting me! You've been doing it all day!" He says. I smile on the inside.

"If you tell him, everyone is this town will die, the egg needs to stay protected. I won't forgive you if you tell him!" I shout trying to persuade him.

Jim grabs me once again but by the hair. "Ow!" I scream.

"STOP!" Joe screeches angrily.

I struggle violently to release myself from his sweaty grip. I try to scratch cat his face, he tried to stop me so he drops his pistol. Before he could gain power over me or reach his gun, I kicked it as hard as I could towards Joe's cell.

Without any hesitation, Joe retrieves the gun by putting his arm through the bars, he points it at Jim.

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please review and tell me your favourite part of this chapter, thanks!**

**candyflossblue xx**


	12. Way Out

**I'm back again! Sorry I haven't been uploading for this story, I started other ****stories and stuff and focused on that for a while but here's another chapter! And thank you for all the reviews while I've been gone, it makes my day.**

NORRIE'S POV:

Jim freezes as he stares at at Joe who was now armed. Jim still held me by the hair tightly. Joe had both his hands around the gun and his arms shook as he continued to point it at Jim.

"Joe. Let's be reasonable about this-" Jim began, trying to persuade him.

"Let her go." Joe said sternly.

"You won't shoot me." Jim sniggered.

"Try me." Joe tightened his grip around the pistol. Jim hesitated for a while.

"Fine." He shrugged.

Jim let go off my hair. I stumbled forward. I see Joe looses his grip on the gun slightly. Suddenly, Jim pulled out a knife from his belt and grabbed me around the shoulders and put the knife to me neck. Joe held his gun up firmly. The knife was a centimetre away from my neck. I gasped, panicking.

"Go on. Shoot now." Jim glares at Joe. Joe's eyes go from Jim to me, a tear slipped down my cheek. Don't cry. Don't cry.

Joe sighed as he pointed his gun towards the floor.

"Drop it." Jim commanded, tightening his grip around me.

Joe didn't hesitate to drop the gun. It landed on the floor and sent an echo through the town hall. Jim nodded and released me, he pushed me into the cell next to Joe. I landed on all fours as he slammed the door shut and locked it. Jim left the cell room, making sure he locked that door too.

JOE'S POV:

"Norrie, are you ok?" I said as soon as Jim left the room.

"I'm fine." I hear Norrie reply, she was trying to hold in tears.

I pressed my ear against the brick wall that was between us. I couldn't see her. I couldn't hug her. I couldn't kiss her. I slid my back down the wall and sat with my back against it. My arms rested on my knees.

"I should of shot him when I had the chance." I mumbled. I heard Norrie shuffle, I think she came closer to the brick wall as well.

"Joe. You're not a murderer." She said softly. I sighed.

"I know." I admitted. I rested the back of my head on the brick wall.

"What do we do now?" Norrie sighed.

I looked around to take in my surroundings. The gun was still lying on the floor, exactly where I had dropped it. I picked it up and examined it. Suddenly I heard the door open. It was Jim.

"I'm getting impatient." He grunted as he stood by the door with his hands on his hips.

"No one cares." Norrie snaps.

"I can still slit your throat if I want to red." Jim pointed his finger at Norrie threateningly.

"Don't pull a muscle Grandad." Norrie sasses him. Jim shook his head, he looked angry. He slammed the door as he left.

"Nor, it would help if you didn't-"

"Don't start Joe."

I sighed and looked out of my cell. Suddenly something caught my eye, it was a crowbar, lying on the floor. I stood up to get a closer look. It was just out of my reach, but maybe Norrie could reach it.

"Norrie. Look, try to get that crowbar." I pointed as if she could see me.

I saw her hand reach out for it. Her fingertips touched it and she tried to pull it closer to her. It slipped and came towards me. I quickly wrapped my forefinger around it and dragged it towards me. I pulled it through my bars and stood up from crouching. Quickly, I fitted it inbetween the wall and the cell door. I pushed it hard, the veins on my arm became visible as I used all my strength. Soon it opened and I grinned in relief. I walked out and did the same to Norrie's cell.

As soon as it opened she flung the door open and wrapped her arms around me. My arms slid around her waist and I closed my eyes until there were creases. I kissed her forehead repeatedly. Never wanting to let her go. I pulled away and took her hand in mine. I lead her to the door that goes out to the town hall. I opened it so I could peep through the crack. The coast was clear. I tugged on Norrie's hand to signal that it was ok. We tiptoed into the hall and we let go of each other hands.

"Where is he?" Norrie whispered.

"I don't know." I whispered in reply.

"You really need to learn how to sneak." We heard a voice behind us. We jumped around to face the voice.

"Frankie..." Norrie gulped. I stood protectively in front of her.

"I'm going to-" I growl.

"No. Joe." Norrie grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me back.

"You're going to be put in jail for this!" I shouted.

"Joe be quiet." Norrie hissed.

"Hey, Jim. They're out." Frankie screamed behind him. Jim appeared from around the corner with a gun.

"Run!" I shouted as I pulled Norrie by the wrist and we jetted for the door.

NORRIE'S POV:

As we ran I felt an arm grab me roughly on my shoulder. It was Frankie.

"Let me go." I shook as I fell backwards. It made Joe stop as he was holding onto my wrist.

I stamped on Frankie's foot but it didn't effect him. Joe turned his head and his nostrils flared as he realised it was Frankie. Joe grabbed Frankie's hand from my shoulder and flung it away. We continued to run.

"He's lucky we have to get away." Joe growled as we had almost reached the exit.

We burst through the door onto the street. Straight away we eyed Junior. We ran towards him just as Jim burst through the door.

**I didn't know how to end it and I was pushed for time. Hopefully you liked it anyway! Thanks for reading.**

**candyflossblue xx**


	13. Double Trouble

**Sorry for taking so long again, I honestly can't think of many ideas for this but I'll try, I'd appreciate it if you messaged me some things you would like to happen. I know you guys have been asking for another chapter so here it is! I really have no idea what to write for this chapter though. So let's just see how it goes!**

NORRIE'S POV:

We stumbled towards Junior as he leapt out his car. Junior's eye caught Frankie instead of Jim, he raised his gun to Jim.

"Put the gun down." He commanded bravely. Jim obeyed his orders. "Hand over Frankie." Junior finished. Both me and Joe stared at Junior.

"Jim locked us up and..." Joe hissed but was interrupted.

"I'm the deputy here. Not you Joe." Junior maintained eye contact with Jim.

"Junior. You're being stupid." I growled. He ignored me.

"Hand him over." Junior gripped his gun.

Jim raised his eyebrows and then rolled his eyes. He grabbed Frankie's collar and pushed his towards Junior. Junior dropped his gun and restrained Frankie by putting his hands behind his back.

"Jim we had a deal." Frankie glared at him.

"Sorry kid. I'm a lone wolf." Jim said before glaring at me and Joe. He then strolled away from the town hall. Innocent.

"Go home." Junior told us without even looking at us.

"Is it just because he's your dad?" Joe raised his voice.

"Frankie is wanted. He isn't." Junior finally turned his head to look Joe in the eye.

"Junior, he wants the egg." I say desperately, Junior's attention turns to me.

"He what?" His eyes lit up. Not in surprise, but in fear.

"What egg?" Frankie perks up.

"Hard boiled. Maybe I'll even knock you out with it if you don't SHUT THE HELL UP." I clenched my teeth.

As I shouted at the end of my sentence, my side stung. My face screwed up and I clutched my side and sighed.

JOE'S POV:

I watched Norrie in pain and I hated it. It was stopping her from being her. When she put her hand on her side, I placed my hand over her hand and rubbed the back of it with my thumb. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with frustration.

"How's your side? Did I leave part of my knife in there?" Frankie terrorised.

I took a step forward but Junior shoved me back.

"No. No. None of this. I'm taking him in. Go and amuse each other and play tag or something." Junior dragged Frankie up the steps to the town hall.

"I wander where Linda is." Norrie said as we watched Junior and Frankie leave.

"No idea. Come on let's go home." I turn around.

"Wait. I've got a better idea." Norrie grinned.

"No, we can't find another star, we need Junior and he seems pretty busy. We need all the four hands to be there otherwise it won't work." I say smartly.

"Joe, I was only going to say that we could stop by the SweetBriar on the way." She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh."

* * *

We had been in the SweetBriar for about an hour. Talking about our 'star schedule'. We had a cup of coffee each, the fuel for our ideas.

"We only need to find 5 more, it shouldn't take that long." I shrugged.

"Have you forgotten that Big Jim is after us and everyday in the hell hole is life threatening?" Norrie said, expressionless.

"No. But thanks for reminding me." I sighed while joking.

"Mmm." Norrie smiled sarcastically, looking at her cup of coffee intently.

"What's wrong Nor?" I leaned forward in my chair.

"What if this whole star thing doesn't work? I mean it had the stars in there before and it literally just puked them out. What's wrong with that?" She frowned.

"I don't know. But it's worth a try." I tried to reassure her as I brought her hand to my lips to plant a kiss on the back.

"There you are!" Melanie stormed over towards us and slammed her hands on the table. Me and Norrie stared up at her in surprise.

"Um Mel? Where's Truman?" My eyes search around her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You need to help me." She hid her face with her hands and shook her head.

"Melanie. Where's the dog?" Norrie stood up and leaned on the table with her hands.

"I looked away for a second. A second. And he just... Disappeared. I didn't mean to loose him, I swear." Melanie looked genuinely guilty.

"It's ok. It's not your fault." I stood up and tried to sympathise.

"We need to find him. Now. He's our last chance of getting out of this fishbowl." Norrie threw her hands up in the air.

"And he's our pet." I reminded Norrie.

"Come on." Norrie rushed out onto the streets of Chester's Mill with me and Melanie closely following.

NORRIE'S POV:

We had been searching for about an hour, maybe two. It was about 4pm, luckily it is still blazing outside. We need to find Truman, today. Not only he is a one way ticket to an actual life, but Joe adores him and I don't think he can deal with another loss. Even if Truman is just a dog, he's important to Joe. We ended up in the more country side of Chester's Mill, that's normal where a dog would go.

"This isn't working!" Melanie complained.

"We can't stop!" Joe threw his arms up and shrugged.

"Maybe if I get some dog food he will hear the shaking and come running." Melanie grinned.

"I don't think that'll work..." I frowned, unconvinced.

"We need to at least try." Melanie jogged off before anyone could argue with her.

"Is she really going to run all the way back?" I wiped some swear from my forehead.

"Maybe she will call Junior for a ride." Joe sat on a hay bale. "Truman!" He called out as loud as he could. I sat next to him as he sighed.

"Junior. I can't believe he didn't arrest Jim." I crossed my arms as my eyes turned to slits.

"Truman! Where are you!?" Joe shouted again and then paused. "I guess he was just following the cop rules." He shrugged.

"The rules?! There are no 'rules' anymore. Have you noticed were basically living in an apocalyptic situation?" I ranted. Joe grinned and looked down. "What? What are you smiling at?" I pursed my lips. He just laughed. "Joe what!?" I shouted.

"I think it's sexy when you talk geek." He looked up at me and smiled. He pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You're unbelievable." I roll my eyes and try to hold in a smile as I push his hand away from my face.

JOE'S POV:

Me and Norrie had searched around the barn and in the bushes for another hour. Thank god it's summer. We found ourselves returning to the same hay bale we had sat on an hour before.

"How long do you think Melanie will be?" Norrie leaned backwards on her hands.

"No idea. Not any longer I hope." I answer, I turn my head to look at Norrie. Her flowing red hair floated elegantly in the mid summer breeze. "Norrie?" I asked.

"Hmm." She murmured.

"If we do ever get out of here. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I say as subtly as I could. Her head spun to look at me. All of a sudden her eyes turned soft as they stared deeply into mine.

"I love you." She smiled.

What. What did she just say? She loves me? She's never said that before, I never thought she would even think about saying it. My heart started to beat uncontrollably fast at these words. I had always said it first, she has never. And never with such meaning.

"You what?" I grinned, trying to hide my extreme over the top happiness.

"You heard me." She grinned back at me.

"Norrie Calvert-Hill, since when do you show affection?" I laughed.

"Shut up you dork." She pushed me playfully.

I leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too." I whispered.

I slowly leaned forward once more and placed my hand around her neck and she paced hers around mine. We made out for a couple of seconds. Maybe more than a couple. But she pulled away rather quickly.

"The barn." Her eyes widened.

"What? What about it?" I looked at her, confused.

"We didn't check inside." She stood up.

"Oh yeah! You're brilliant Nor." I said as a quickly kissed her forehead and we both rushed over to the barn doors.

We pushed the doors so they were fully open instead of there being just a crack. Cautiously, we wondered in. The open doors were the only light we had. The barn was full of hay bales and random tools. There was nothing there.

"Empty." I sighed as we walked around checking every bit. "Let's go back outside and wait for Melanie." I started to walk but Norrie pulled me back.

"Shh. Do you hear that?" She whispered.

I listened carefully and I could make out Big Jim's voice. It was getting louder, like he was approaching the barn doors.

"Quick. Hide!" I grabbed Norrie's hand and pulled her behind a stack of hay bales. We crouched and remained silent.

"You haven't told anyone about this?" Jim said as he entered the barn, clearly with someone else.

"No. No one." Another voice answered.

Junior's voice.

"Good. Good, son." Jim said in reply.

"I'm not your son. I'm only doing this because you have something I want." Junior said coldly.

"You're ok with the plan?" Jim asked.

"Yes. Now put the camera here so I can go back to my job." Junior sounded impatient.

"Fine." Jim said as rustling was going on.

"You sure this place is safe enough for this?" Junior said.

"Yeah. No one comes around these parts anymore, since the farmer died of mad cow disease." Jim said as his voice faded. We waited until we heard their car drive of into the distance.

"Junior?! The pig! He's one of the four hands how could he do this? Work with Jim I mean?"

"Let's see what's on that camera." I stated.

We marched over to where we thought Jim and Junior were stood and searched the hay for the camera. Soon enough we found it, I switched it on but it had a password.

"Try Pauline." Norrie shrugged.

I typed it in but it was incorrect, we both sighed. Suddenly our walkie crackled from my back pocket.

"Forget the dog food. I couldn't find it. I'm sorry Joe but I think we'll have to search after we have dinner, I'm starving." Melanie's voice appeared from the walkie. I sighed.

"Fine. Meet you at the SweetBriar as soon as possible." I sighed once again.

NORRIE'S POV:

As soon as we met Melanie in the SweetBriar we told her all about Jim and Junior and what happened in the barn. We also told her about Jim kidnapping us and pointing a gun at our faces, and also how Frankie was part of the whole thing. She listened to us with interest.

"This is mad! We need to get Jim arrested!" She whispered angrily.

"That's the point. Junior didn't arrest him, and we think it's because of this deal they are doing behind our back. We need to find out what they're planning." Joe says, determined.

"I agree one hundred and one percent." I cross my arms.

I picked up my cup of coffee and sipped it while deep in thought. My eyes wondered around the room until something peculiar caught my attention. The bell of the SweetBriar door sounded and in entered two identical twin boys, they were obviously about our age. Also being indentical, they were identically ripped, I mean, they had big ass muscles for seventeen year old boys. They looked weirdly good looking but they also looked like they had no clue to anything that was going on. We had never seen the before. Ever. But here's the weirdest part.

They were holding Truman by his collar.

**So guys I have some questions you can answer! **

**1: Any ideas who the twins are or how they got here?**

**2: Favourite Jorrie moment from Under The Dome?**

**3: Favourite part of this chapter?**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading. I will definitely try to reply to your reviews when you answer these questions! Thanks again!**

**candyflossblue xx**


End file.
